


The Untold Story of Tom Riddle's Transition into Voldemort

by ThespianLover221B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Voldemort's Nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThespianLover221B/pseuds/ThespianLover221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary of why and how Tom Riddle turned into Voldemort</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Untold Story of Tom Riddle's Transition into Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> First Attempt at fanfiction , let me know how it is :) xx

Theory of How Voldemort lost his nose and why he really hated the Potter family: 

Lily Evans was in a relationship with Tom Riddle. Despite the difference in their ages, Tom was a caring boyfriend who loved her passionately.  
Sometimes Tom's passion transcended the realm of normal and he would lapse into his alter ego, Voldemort who had a propensity for the dark arts. With his alter ego engaged Tom became obsessive and, on many an occasion, abusive.  
The thought of leaving had entered Lily's mind but every time she mustered the courage to do so, Tom would entreat her to stay. He would remind her of the tragically lonely childhood he had spent in a muggle orphanage being bullied by the other kids. Lily, in her sympathy for him would let the sorrow of his mahogany eyes wash over her and repent.  
One day Lily decided that she had, in fact, had enough. She was going to leave Tom. She was going to leave him and seek a better life for herself. An opportunity to escape presented itself to her when Tom had to attend a three-day conference in Albania. She decided to grasp it whole -heartedly and packed her bags.  
Tom, who had left the conference early to surprise his lover, walked in on Lily as she prepared herself to leave. On seeing her packed bags on the floor beside, he guessed that her departure was imminent.  
He pleaded mournfully with her to stay and Lily, in a moment of weakness, let herself be convinced to stray from her course by his magnetic charm. He encircled her lovingly and she wept tears filled with pain and defeat. His words of comfort streamed over her.  
She glanced up at him, only to see that his eyes had changed from their rich mahogany to a livid and vibrant scarlet. Tom's alter ego Voldemort had surfaced and in that moment she remembered the purpose of her escape.  
She flung herself out of his embrace and blasted him with a stunning spell. Voldemort retaliated with a blasting curse that met her shield. They engaged in an epic battle and when it seemed as though Voldemort would overpower Lily, the Gryffindor sword in Dumbledore's office, sensed her dire need and came to her aid.  
The Gryffindor blade went snicker snack and Lily chopped off Voldemort’s nose in one fell swoop. With Voldemort's nose in hand she went galumphing out of the apartment window and summoned Tom’s prized Nimbus 1984. She flew away as quickly as she could, focusing all her strength into evading Voldemort’s capture.  
She had been flying for several hours when she decided to make her descent. Bathilda Bagshot, who had been tending her garden rushed to Lily’s side when she crashed into her prized petunias. Bathilda took her in to her home and nursed her back to health over the next few weeks.

When Lily eventually regained her strength, Bathilda encouraged her to find a job. Lily applied to the local bakery that was run by the Potters. Her application, after being deemed over-qualified (she had been Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic) was successful and she began to work there every single day.  
James Potter, the playboy of the village, soon became enamoured with Lily. They had been in the same year at Hogwarts and he had never really paid her any attention. She had always been rather geeky and spent most of her time with Snivellus Snape. She had grown into a beautiful woman and he simply had to get her.  
His efforts were, however, in vain as Lily had sworn off men entirely after her ordeal with Tom. She viewed James’ arrogance in the same light as Tom’s undeniable charm: a precursor to a man more violent than anyone would ever know. James on seeing his failed attempts decided to change for the better. He became kind and sincere, so much so that he elicited suspicion from those who had grown up with his arrogant and selfish personality.  
James eventually won Lily over and when he proposed to her several months later, she could not refuse. They lived contentedly in Godric’s Hollow, taking over the bakery business when James’ parents died of old age. When Lily discovered the news that she was with child, they both wept tears of joy.  
Tom, whose heart had grown colder and more resentful since his betrayal by Lily Evans had become a shell of the man he used to be. Lily Evans had hurt him and he was still nursing his wounds, both physical and emotional. His nose had refused to grow back and all that remained were two slits that gave him a snake-like appearance.  
Upon word of the birth of Lily Evans and James Potter’s son, Harry, Tom flew into a rage so tremendous that all who experienced it shook with fear. In his fit of anger he ceased being Tom and became Voldemort. His alter ego had finally taken over and he would extract his revenge from Lily Evans in the cruellest manner possible.  
He was going to eliminate Lily Evans and her young family. She would finally feel the pain that he had felt since she had left him.  
He travelled to Godric’s Hollow, the location revealed to him by his pathetic sidekick Worm tail. The pathway was dusted lightly with snow but its coldness could not compare to the ice that resided inside his soul.  
The house lay before him, a simple cottage with two storeys. The garden was neatly tended and there was a swing-set under a large tree: the quaintness revolted him. He walked into the garden, magical energy brimming from the house. He heard gentle laughter and a cascade of memories washed over him. Lily had often laughed joyously around the house while she was busy cleaning or cooking.  
With his wand in hand, he forced the door open and stepped into the warm living room. James Potter was seated on the couch and was watching a game of Quidditch. James glanced up quickly and barely had enough time to register Voldemort’s presence when a green jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. He was dead. James Potter was dead.  
Lily on hearing the door being forced open had rushed upstairs to protect young Harry who was crying in the nursery. She stood over him protectively in an attempt to shield him from Voldemort.  
Lily pleaded with Voldemort to have mercy but her words fell on deaf ears as he directed the killing curse at her. She fell down with a thump. Lily Potter was dead. His revenge had been exacted. The cause of his endless pain and anguish had finally been eradicated.  
The baby in the cot began to cry and Voldemort felt his annoyance begin to rise. He aimed his phoenix core wand in the baby’s direction and blasted the killing curse for the third time that fateful night.  
The only thing he remembered before being blasted off into a thousand pieces was the fact that young Harry Potter had to pay for his mother’s sins.  
And thus begins the epic Harry Potter Series. Voldemort was basically a scorned lover.


End file.
